The specification relates to a vehicle simulation device for cloudsourcing vehicle simulation data.
Vehicles are designed by design engineers. Design engineers use modeling software for design space exploration of their vehicle designs, including simulation of the performance of different design choices and evaluation of different design alternatives. Examples of modeling software suitable for vehicle design include Modelica platforms such as MapleSim.
Design engineers must check their vehicle designs to determine whether they conform to certain hard constraints. A hard constraint for a vehicle design includes a constraint that must always hold for all situations in which the driver is using the vehicle for its intended purpose. For example, so long as the vehicle is being driven on a public road at speeds that conform with legal limits, the drive shaft should not break in two, and the vehicle should continue to go forward while the accelerator is pressed because the drive shaft is intact.
A vehicle design may include Advanced Driver Assistance System (“ADAS”) software. ADAS simulation tools, such as PreScan, are widely used to test the correctness of ADAS software in a virtual road environment and vehicle dynamics environment before the ADAS software is deployed in an actual vehicle in the real world. In order to maximize achievement of ADAS simulation, the design engineer needs to create a great number of test scenarios that demonstrate the performance of the vehicle design including the ADAS software and other behaviors of a virtual vehicle representing the vehicle design in a virtual test environment. The process of manually generating test scenarios in the virtual test environment is time consuming; many instances of simulated scenarios are needed to comply with best practices.